First Destination
First Destination is a 0002 horror-comedy film directed by semaJ Wright. It was distributed by Old Curve House. The film stars Nevod Awas, Croco Tarler, Rekk Htims and Ynot Dott. It follows the elementary school students surviving the sinking of a ship and learn about Death and Death would take lives of those were meant to die on the ship. Plot In May 13, 2000, a High School student Alex And the other students boarding Volée Airlines Flight 180 with his classmates for their senior trip to Paris, France. But before the take off, Alex had a premonition that the plane will explode in mid-air, killing everyone on board. Alex had a panic attack and was forced to kick out of the plane with his rival Carter Horton. Minutes later, The plane explodes and kills everyone, leaving Alex Browning, Carter Horton, Tod Waggner, Terry Chaney, Clear Rivers at the airport. Alex and students were interrogated by 2 FBI agents, who believe that Alex had something to do with the explosion. 39 days later, on June 22, the survivors attend a memorial service for the victims. That night, a chain reaction causes Tod to be strangled to death in his bathtub. His death is deemed a suicide, but Alex does not believe that Tod killed himself. He and Clear sneak into the funeral home to see Tod's body, where they meet mortician William Bludworth (Tony Todd). He tells them that they have cheated Death's plan and Death is now taking the lives of those who were meant to die on the plane. The next day, Alex and Clear discuss what the mortician said at a café. Although Clear is skeptical, Alex believes that they can cheat Death again if they look out for omens. They encounter the rest of the survivors and, when Carter starts to argue Alex in anger, Terry Chaney lossed her temper and breaks up Carter Horton and storms off in anger and is hit by a speeding bus. After watching a news report on the cause of explosion, Alex realizes that the survivors are dying in the order they were meant to die on the plane. He deduces that Ms. Lewton is next and rushes to her house to ensure her safety. Thinking Alex is up to no good, Ms. Lewton calls the FBI agents, who bring him in for questioning. Although Alex is unable to convince the agents of what is happening, they decide to let him go. Nonetheless, he is too late to save Ms. Lewton, whose house explodes after she is impaled by a falling kitchen knife. The remaining survivors reunite and discuss what to do while driving through town. During the conversation, Carter learns he is next on Death's list. Frustrated over not having control over his life, Carter stops his car on railroad tracks, wanting to commited suicide on his own terms. He changes his mind at the last minute but can't get out when his seat-belt jams. Alex manages to save Carter just before the car is smashed by an oncoming train, and Billy is decapitated by flying shrapnel. Alex deduces that, because he intervened, Death skipped Carter and moved onto Billy, and he realizes he is next on Death's list. Alex and Clear flees from Carter, and Carter Horton is arrested. The next day, while hiding out in a fortified cabin, Alex recalls changing seats with two girls in his premonition, meaning Clear is actually next, and he rushes to save her while being chased by the agents. Meanwhile, Clear is stuck inside her car with a leaking gas tank, surrounded by loose electrical cables. Alex arrives at her house just in time and grabs the cable, allowing her to escape from the car just before it explodes. 6 months later on December, Alex, Clear, and Carter travel to Paris, France to celebrate their survival. While discussing their ordeal, Alex realizes that Death never skipped him. After seeing more omens, he leaves the table, and a bus almost hits him, but it swerves and crashes into a large neon sign that swings down towards Alex. Carter pushes Alex out of the way at the last second, and Alex says that Death has skipped him. When Carter asks who is next, the sign swings back down towards Carter, and the screen cuts to black followed by a loud smashing sound. Good Qualities # The story is at its best. # Similar to Mouth: The Sympathy, the film had 292 kills # Jerry's death scene is the scariest death scene in the film, which it tried to make it look scarier. Frankly, it did. # No Plot Holes: When the bus crashed into Tarcer's truck, the bus stopped # The film almost had story, it was fast paced # Similar to Nuclear Plane, there are no flaws that the creators did no research about anything. ## The plane crashed into Jerry, along with the other peoples when the plane stalled and rolled to the right beyond the control. ## The Eobing 474-002 sunked when the ship hitted the iceberg like Titanic which occured in 2191, when the Eobing 474-002 was added into service ## The Traffic Crossing scene had no mess of flaws. ### When a monster bus was about 1 seconds from running over Tarcer's truck, (which the 4 wheels detached from the truck) his truck's seat belts somehow worked. # The characters were trying to all be heroes, which is extremely clever. # The story did explain how Xela Whitening, Tarcer Torhon and Dull Lake went to Barcelona, Spain, if Xela didn't had a premonition at the ship in the beginning of the film. Bad Qualities # Xela Whitening, and all the other characters are unlikable. # Bad soundtrack. # The idea for an explosion of a truck is awful. # The first three movies were most worse than the fourth one. The fifth one had mostly negative reviews. Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Old Line Cinema films Category:Horror Films